Dream Where i meet and belong to you
by Calculus
Summary: It's about Teito Klein CS in alternate Universe, where Teito as student and Frau as his teacher. What will be happen? It just a prolog.
1. Chapter 1

**Discleamer : 07-GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Dream © Calculus**

**Genre : Romance / Slice of Life /Shonen-Ai**

**WARNING : I'm not good at English, so I'm so sorry if the grammar is bad and maybe you'll find many typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

_We'll be forever together, right ….?_

_Yeah… I'll always beside you, Teito…_

ZRAK!

The same dream again… And it made Teito suddenly woke up. It happened since 3 days ago, the day when he just entered Barsburg Academy as a new student.

But, it's not like a dream..

Until now, he still felt his arm, touched his cheek… then….

BLUSH….

"W—what am I thinking about?"he grumbled, rose from his bed and went to bathroom. Not time to thinking about his dream. Now is 8.00 a.m , and he must not late at his first time. After he brushed his teeth, Teito wore his new uniform and stood up in front of mirror.

'not bad,' he smiled and took his bag.

"Mikage! Ittekimasu!" he shouted and ran while his hand grabbed his Toast. Mikage appeared from the kitchen, and sighed.

"Itterasai… " he replied it, though he knew Teito wont be able to heard that. He hoped, Teito's new day at school would be fine.

"Whoaaa….!" Teito's eyes was sparkled when he saw his new Academy. This was 4 times he saw the academy, but.. still…

He couldn't explain what he felt until now.

'This is my new Academy, and I know.. something exiting will be happen…' he smiled, then remembered about his dream this morning. Shakes his head then stepped to passed the Academy gate. He sure… his dream wasn't connected with his new life.

…

…

Maybe ?

Without knowing what the destiny waited him, he smiled and went to Staff room to reported his arrival.

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me," Teito opened the door. "I'm Teito Klein, a new student. I'm here to report my arrival,"he said it politely.

A blonde man, with spiky hair stood while he drank his latte and adjusted his glasses' place on his nose.

Their eyes met, and looked one of another.

"Ah… so, you are the new student?" the blonde smirked and put his mug on the table. His purple eyes looked at Teito, from up until down. He crossed his arm and leaned against table.

For awhile, Teito was dazed because of the blonde's appearance. He felt he have met the blonde before. But… where? When ? He couldn't remember it properly.

The blonde walked closer to Teito. He patted Teito's head, made Teito startled.

"Are you okay, boy?"asked the blonde, smiled to Teito. "I'm Frau, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. So.. what's your name again?"

"Ah… It's Teito. Teito Klein!" answered Teito.

Teito's reaction made Frau laughed a bit.

"Follow me, Teito Klein. I'll escort you to your classroom," he turned his back to Teito and walked first.

And Teito walked after him. To faced his destiny…

**To be continued**

R&R, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleamer : 07-GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Dream © Calculus**

**Genre : Romance / Slice of Life /Shonen-Ai**

**WARNING : I'm not good at English, so I'm so sorry if the grammar is bad and maybe you'll find many typo.**

**This is the Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hoy… sit down properly on your seat!"Frau shouted when he and Teito arrived to the class. Some of students were grumbled and sat to their seat.

And they were whispered one of another.

Teito stood in front of class, took a breath because he was so nervous. Yeah.. all of class saw at him with curious eyes.

"Okay, don't be nervous. Introduce yourself, they are waiting for you,"said Frau and sit on his seat.

"Ah… yes.." nodded. "My name is Teito Klein, nice to meet you all!"he bowed, as the sign of his polite behavior. The class was in silent for awhile, then they gave a good reaction.

"Okay, introduce section was over! You all can ask everything to this brat after class. Teito, you can sit at the corner," Frau's finger pointed at the corner of class, to the empty desk.

'Brat…?'Teito looked at Frau for a while then walked to his desk. He really didn't like how Frau called him. He sat at his desk, behind of a boy, with long blonde hair that was tied neatly. The boy looked at Teito for awhile and smile.

"My name's Hakuren,"the boy introduced his self , before Teito greeted him. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Teito Klein," he continued it.

"Ah.. yes. Yoroshiku, Hakuren.."Teito nodded and smiled happily. Hakuren is the 1st – no. The 2nd person he knew in Barsburg academy after his teacher, Frau.

'I hope something exiting will happen,' looked out of window and smiled. Without knowing, Frau watched him , and smiled secretly.

[Meanwhile, at student council office]

"Ayanami-kaichoo," Hyuuga brought him a bunch of paper and placed it at that silver haired boy's table.

With violet eyes, Ayanami just looked and back to the work. He read data about new student that just arrived, Teito Klein.

"What's that?"asked Hyuuga to Ayanami. He wanted to know, of course. Because, it so rare too saw Ayanami interested about something. Looked at Hyuuga, with his cold eyes.

"You'll know later,"answered Ayanami and stood up. Ayanami's answer made Hyuuga felt curious. Ah.. he hoped he would knew it as soon as possible. His eyes followed where Ayanami was gone, and he followed him too.

Barsburg's environment made Teito excited. Of course. He never came to a place like that; with green scenery everywhere.

"you look so excited, brat. Like a puppy," commented Frau, grinned. And Teito looked at him, felt uneasy. If he wasn't his teacher, Teito would punch him, for sure.

"Ah sensei, may I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"That building" Teito's finger pointed to the silver building at backyard. "What building is it?"

Frau sighed, and patted Teito's head.

"a brat don't need to know it," he said, smirked. "because that was xxxxxxxxxx-"

"Stop!"he covered his ears, blushed.

"Cute.."Frau grinned again, and walked first.

'I don't believe.. impossible if academy have place like….'blushed again and went after Frau.

Tonight.

For sure… he would came and checked.

Because… he could felt that someone, called him..


End file.
